


Lavender's Iris

by Lash_larue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Self-Discovery, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lash_larue/pseuds/Lash_larue
Summary: Lily does some hard thinking before her upcoming wedding. What she discovers is a bit of a surprise to her.





	Lavender's Iris

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Lily is 21 or so and Lavender is around 30 years older. I hope you enjoy this, gracerene. It proved to be a challenging thing to write, and I'm afraid that it got a little long. My undying gratitude to therealsnape and kellychambliss for their help. Any of this worth reading is due in large part to them.

~Lavender's Iris~ 

"Lily, are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Why would you even ask that, mum? I've been with Alistair since 4th year," Lily said. "I thought you and dad liked him. Al likes him. Even Uncle Ron admits that his father Adrian was a decent sort. For a Slytherin, I mean," Lily said with a grin.

"Your father and I like Alistair just fine. It's only that, I mean..."

"Spit it out, mum."

"You've never really dated anyone else. I'm concerned that you're marrying Alistair because it seems expected, or because you're afraid of being on your own. You've never truly lived on your own. How can you know what you really want out of life? How can you know yourself?"

"I've had my own flat for more than a year."

"I know that. I know you can feed yourself and such. I meant that since even before you came of age, you've always been with Alistair. You've never been free to simply put yourself first, to explore life on your own," Ginny told her.

"You've been with dad since before the war."

"Yes, but I also went out with other people."

"Tons of them, according to Uncle Ron," Lily muttered.

"Being cheeky won't change the facts. And you know very well that Harry and I took a year apart before we got married so that we could absorb all the things that had happened. We changed a lot during that time. I had thought that after school I'd play professional Quidditch, but I wound up in potions research. Harry figured he'd be an Auror, and instead played Seeker for England. You need time and space to breathe for a while, darling."

Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"Have you and Alistair discussed together what you want for the future?"

"Not in any detail, mum. Things will work out, don't worry," Lily said.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to worry. You want a career in medicine, and you've been working towards that all through Hogwarts and after. You've completed your education and are ready to find a position. Suppose you have children? How will that affect your career? How will it affect his? Children change everything. And sometimes they come along without consulting you first. Have you thought about that?"

"I figure we'll have a kid or two someday, yes."

"What does he figure?" Ginny asked.

"Well..." 

"Listen to me, please. Yes, these things can work themselves out, but marriage is a very big commitment, and there are _always_ conflicts and problems. It makes sense to try and resolve any prospective conflicts _before_ you get married, doesn't it?"

"I guess, we've just both been kind of busy..."

"Other than children, a marriage is the most important part of anyone's life. At least it should be, and it's not all romance and flowers." 

"I love him, mum."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Especially when it comes to marriage. You're a grownup. I won't lecture you again about this, but please think about these things, okay?"

"Okay, mum. I have an appointment with the wedding planner, and I should get going."

"Want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No need, but thanks. I'm lucky you and dad know Lavender, she's usually booked solid."

"She has an excellent reputation as a planner. The Malfoys use her services. She did Scorpius' wedding, and you know how beautiful that was."

"That's good to hear, and it really was a beautiful wedding. It's been a while since I've seen her. I'll let you know how it goes, mum."

((()))

"Right on time, Lily. I was thrilled when your mother contacted me about this. I haven't seen much of you since you started Hogwarts," Lavender greeted her. "Is your fiancé coming?"

"Alistair is tied up at work. He said that anything I wanted was fine with him."

"I see..." Lavender said slowly.

"Not you too, Lavender," Lily sighed.

"Not me too what?"

"Mum is worried that I haven't given this enough thought. She thinks that because I've never really been with anyone but Alistair, and never really been on my own, that I don't really know myself. She's afraid that Alistair and I might want different things from our marriage."

"Well, she's your mum. Of course she's going to be concerned. She does have a point, though. When I was young I just kind of assumed that I'd get married and have kids. I spent a good bit of time at Hogwarts shopping for a husband."

"You didn't find one I guess, huh?"

"It turned out that I didn't really want one," Lavender said. "So, first thing, do you have a particular type of wedding in mind? Outdoors, church, formal, casual?"

Lily took a moment to consider what Lavender had just said. She knew that she hadn't done any husband hunting at Hogwarts. She hadn't really thought about that at all, she was busy settling in, adjusting to the expectations that came with being Harry Potter's daughter, and mapping out the best courses for her desired career in medicine.

Having been born astride a silver Firebolt, so to speak, she easily made the Quidditch team but found that she did not really share the rabid enthusiasm of her teammates, and only played for two seasons. She found much more satisfaction in her studies and in exploring the secret places in the castle. The Weasley gene will out, after all. She also had a formidable armament of meticulously organised class notes, courtesy of her Aunt Hermione, as well as tips on accessing the Restricted Section discreetly. Her oldest brother James was in possession of the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, and when he was in a good mood he let her use them. Occasionally, all three Potters visited the Shrieking Shack together via the Whomping Willow. It was, after all, a family tradition.

Unlike her notorious Uncles, she never caused upheaval and took care in her explorations not to add to Filch's custodial obligations. Having done her share of cleaning under the watchful eye of her grandmother, she had a good deal of respect for those who did that on a perpetual basis. She was unfailingly polite to the old caretaker, who had actually mellowed somewhat over the years. It still took a good bit of time for Filch to decide that she really wasn't up to something with that. She even occasionally did a bit of anonymous tidying, just to help out a fellow ailurophile; she was friends with his current cat, Elizabeth Bennet.

The Hogwarts social scene had held little real interest for her, although she did enjoy attending the Halloween and Christmas festivities with a group of friends. She didn't date at all until her fourth year, when Scorpius Malfoy found the nerve to test Lily's habitual response of a polite "no, thank you" whenever asked if she would care to go out. Something in his manner, perhaps the way he looked her in the eyes rather than letting his gaze wander speculatively all over her, encouraged her to accept his invitation. It was a pleasant experience for both of them, and they settled into a comfortable sort of friendship when they soon realised that was what they both wanted.

Her roommates were over the moon, if a bit jealous, when she accepted Alistair Pucey's invitation to accompany him to the Christmas Ball. Alistair was "simply dreamy", according to them. Lily found him to be a pleasant companion. He was less handsy than was usual with the boys, well mannered, and really quite handsome if that mattered to you. It didn't matter all that much to Lily, but it didn't hurt anything. Alistair was also a formidable duelist and quite powerful physically. The other boys did not care to challenge his unspoken claim on Lily Potter.

Lily found the cessation of unwanted attention a welcome relief, and she really did like him. So he became a sort of habit, and her feelings for him deepened over time, although she never got giddy over him as her roommates did.

"Lily," Lavender said, "are you with me?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, woolgathering, I guess."

"That's one of the things that brides do best, think nothing of it. Back to the sort of wedding now, though."

"Right. Alistair's mother is pushing for a huge formal thing in a cathedral or something. I'd much rather have something more relaxed, but I _would_ like a really pretty dress with a lacy train and such. Mum and dad suggested the Harpies' home stadium, but I _think_ they were kidding. Alistair says the only thing that's important to him is that I show up," Lily said with a smile.

"Smart boy. I can make you whatever sort of dress you want. Dressmaking is a passion of mine. I'll show you my portfolio later. So, we've heard from both sets of parents, and the groom is abstaining. Have you asked the bride where _she_ wants to have the wedding?"

Lily sighed.

"The stupid bint can't make up her mind," Lily said. "She wants a summer wedding, but she can't pick a venue."

"It's time to, the popular venues are booked months in advance."

"I know, and mum and dad told me they don't mind spending a lot on the wedding. But frankly, that seems like kind of a frivolous use of the money to me. I want it to be pretty, of course, but I'd rather use the budget for the dress and the reception," Lily said.

"Makes sense to me," Lavender agreed. "Speaking of the budget..."

"Oh! Right. Here," Lily said as she passed a parchment to Lavender.

Lavender's eyes went wide.

"They weren't kidding when they said they didn't mind spending a lot. Well then, that gives us plenty of room to work. There's no need to spend it all, either. My fee is not a percentage to begin with, and you're getting the friends and family rate. But we still need to pick a venue," Lavender reminded Lily.

"I would welcome suggestions," Lily said.

"Well, how about Hogwarts?" 

"Get married at a school?"

"Think about it. There are beautiful spots by the lake or in the forest, there's the Great Hall if the weather is bad, and there's the Room of Requirement if you really can't decide and are willing to be surprised," Lavender said.

"I hadn't thought of that. Do people really have weddings there?"

"It's subject to approval, which is frankly not often given. But somehow I think the headmaster won't turn down Harry Potter's daughter," Lavender said. "And when it comes to catering, the Hogwarts elves are without peer. They can prepare literally anything. They've even formed a catering business, and do some work on the side. The use of the castle and grounds is without charge, and the catering is quite reasonable; especially for that level of quality. What do you think?"

"I think you're very good at your job, Lavender. It sounds perfect!"

"Wonderful. Now then, since Hogwarts can accommodate nearly any number of guests, even overnight at need, we can leave that decision for later. What do you say we get to the dress?" Lavender said with a smile.

"Bring on the portfolio!"

Lavender's portfolio was extensive, and they spent several hours poring over it.

"These sketches are marvelous," Lily said. "Who did them?"

"I did."

"I didn't know you were an artist, Lavender."

"Dressmaking is as much art as craft. Whether on paper, on canvas, or in clay, stone, or fabric, it's all about making an idea, a vision within yourself, into a tangible object that can be shared with others."

"That's beautiful. Do you ever draw anything other than dresses?"

"Sometimes."

"May I see them?"

"Well, I don't usually show them..."

"Please? I'd really like to see more of your work."

Lavender hesitated, chewing on her lower lip as she thought. Lily stared raptly as she waited for a reply.

"Okay, then. Follow me."

Lavender led her from the office, through the fabric storeroom, and into a studio at the rear of her business.

"All of these are mine," Lavender said.

Most of them were landscapes or seascapes, but there was one still life of a vase of flowers. Lily found herself drawn to it.

"Can I have these for my bouquet?" she asked as she lightly touched the canvas. She jerked her fingers away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched it."

"It won't cause any harm. Your fingers are clean," Lavender said with a smile. "I'm flattered that you like it so much. Unfortunately, however, those flowers exist only on that canvas, and in my imagination. So do the scenes in the other paintings, in fact."

"Your imagination must be a wonderful place."

"Sometimes. I very seldom paint the unpleasant things. I don't care to preserve those."

"I understand that. Why don't you display these in your shop? They're beautiful, and they would look wonderful in your showroom." 

"The memories tied to these paintings are very personal. Sometimes I come in here just to get away from things. Clients can be difficult. I know that they are anxious that things be just so for their weddings, and it would be unprofessional of me to be rude in return. Not to mention being bad for business. So I let them rant; and address their concerns as best I can. After they've gone, I sit in this room and think of all the good there is in my life; the happy times, the people close to my heart. I look back on the bad times, to remind myself that I got through them, and to appreciate the good all the more."

"I understand," Lily said softly, and she briefly touched Lavender's shoulder. "The walls of the spare room in my flat are completely bare. The only thing in it is a small bed. That's where I go when things get to be too much. That's where I go when I wonder who I am..." 

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Say, I'll bet Aunt Hermione could transfigure some ordinary flowers into these! If that would be okay with you, I mean."

"That might be interesting, and she can if anyone could. That's a good idea! I wonder if Hermione would be interested in a bit of contract transfiguration on the side?"

"I'll ask her when I talk with her about these. Can you make me a copy of the flower painting and a few of the dress sketches for me to show to mum?"

"All part of the service," Lavender told her. "I'll set up an appointment for next week so that we can discuss your choices, and in the meantime I'll contact Hogwarts about having the wedding there."

After seeing Lily out, Lavender returned to her studio and sat among her paintings to think about how best to serve the needs of her latest clients. As a businessperson, she was acutely conscious of the potential benefit of arranging a successful wedding for the only daughter of Harry Potter. In fact, she had offered to do it at cost, but Harry and Ginny wouldn't hear of it. She had to persuade them to accept a special rate by telling them that "accepting a gift, honors the giver".

And regardless of whatever added pressure she might put on herself, she thought that this commission might actually be enjoyable.

"At least _this_ client is pleasant company," she said aloud.

Unlike Lily, Lavender had been quite involved in the social scene at Hogwarts. She was also popular with the boys, and had the opportunity to evaluate several prospective husbands. She never did find one that really met her hopes and expectations. When she was old enough, and was dating one she was willing to explore sex with, she realised that she never would.

((()))

"These dresses are all fabulous! Lavender deserves her reputation," Ginny said after viewing the sketches with Lily.

"She really does. She did the sketches herself, and just have a look at these flowers!"

"Cliodna's knickers! I've never seen anything like them. Not even in the greenhouses at Hogwarts!"

"They only exist on canvas and in Lavender's imagination. She made them up."

"Too bad, they would make a wonderful bridal bouquet," Ginny said, slowly shaking her head in amazement.

"I thought maybe Aunt Hermione could transfigure some ordinary flowers into these," Lily said.

"Good idea. If Hermione can't do it, I'll bet that Luna can. Things not being real has never bothered her in the least. Come on, let's go see Hermione. She's expecting us."

Lily linked arms with her mother and they Apparated to Hermione's house.

"You just missed lunch," Hermione greeted them, "but there's a bit left if you're hungry."

"We're good, Aunt Hermione. We already had lunch."

"Have a look at these sketches, Hermione," Ginny said as she passed them over.

Hermione looked through the sketches, and her head began to shake slowly from side-to-side just like Ginny's had.

"These are the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. Lavender did these?" she asked.

"She did," Lily confirmed.

"Well, apparently I've been selling her short all these years. How in the world are you going to choose, Lily?"

"I was kind of hoping you and mum would have some advice on that."

"I think that the best advice I can offer is for you to rely on Lavender's judgment. When you have access to a real expert, it pays to listen to them. She is obviously a gifted artist, although these flowers simply don't exist," Hermione said.

"We thought maybe you could change that," Ginny told her.

"An interesting idea... perhaps an iris would be the best starting point. How long do I have?"

"We haven't set a date yet, just sometime this summer. We want to have it at Hogwarts. Lavender is checking with the headmaster on the best date."

"That's a splendid idea. It never would have occurred to me, but there are many beautiful places for a summer wedding there," Hermione said.

"I'm still holding out for the Harpies' pitch," Ginny declared.

"Sorry, mum, but no. You can have them do a flyover if you like, that might be pretty neat."

"I'll start working on the flowers," Hermione said, "and I think I'll consult with Neville and Luna. They're both better with plants than I am, and they might have some ideas."

"Thank you, Aunt Hermione. Give my love to Neville and Luna when you see them. Is Uncle Ron home?"

"No, he's off at a broom show. They're unveiling the latest Firebolt and giving test flights. I just hope he doesn't kill himself."

"Ron's a decent enough flyer," Ginny said. "He'll be okay. I wish I'd known about that show, though. I'm out of Quidditch but I still love to fly and my Firebolt has been seeming sluggish lately. Not that your wedding plans aren't more important, Lily," she added hastily.

"Go ahead, mum. Have fun. I'm due at the Puceys' in a little while anyway."

"Are you going to take the sketches with you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hell no. No way am I going to get into that with Alistair's mother. Besides, I'm sure she's already picked something out. Probably from the Frump Collection at Gladrags. I want something sexy."

"That's my girl," Ginny said with a grin, "and I'll bet that Lavender can handle that just fine..."

Mrs. Pucey did indeed have a dress in mind. In fact, she had it there and insisted that Lily try it on. It was some bizarre combination of strait-jacket and chastity belt, and seemed to be made of bleached burlap and iron.

Fortunately, Alistair didn't like it any more than Lily did.

"Let's leave this up to the kids, dear," Adrian said. "It _is_ their wedding, after all."

The dinner, however, was quite good, and the rash the fabric gave Lily faded after a few days.

((()))

"Have you managed to get the bride to choose a dress?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"She's still a little wishy-washy, but she damn sure knows what she _doesn't_ want." Lily proceeded to give a detailed description of the dress Mrs. Pucey had picked out. Lavender dissolved into laughter.

"I've seen that thing," Lavender said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's called 'The Virtuous Virgin', and the fabric is made from thistledown. It's not nearly so downy once it has been turned into fabric, but it's still thistle."

"Merlin's arse... well, I'm almost a virgin, and I've been pretty virtuous all of my life, I guess, but I want a sexy wedding dress. In fact, I want something downright slutty, but still kind of traditional, if that's possible."

"Anything is possible, Lily. Is there one of the sketches that particularly appeals to you?"

"There are three, actually. I like the bodice of this one," Lily said as she handed the sketch to Lavender. "But it doesn't have a train."

"There's really no good place to put one on that dress, but I have to say that it fills the slutty requirement. I can add a cape-style train easily enough, though. Next?"

Lily handed her another sketch.

"I like the skirt part of this one. I don't want ruffles and stuff, and this one is sleek."

"Good choice. It suits your figure and it will work just fine with that bodice. Last one?"

"I love the train on this one," Lily told Lavender.

"So do I, and it will be easy to turn it into a cape. It will take a little time to get it ready for fitting because I don't use any magic for this. A really custom-made dress is a very intimate item. It requires a personal touch to make it yours, and yours alone."

"Fine with me, I'm not in a rush. Did you find out anything about the availability of Hogwarts?"

"The headmaster was thrilled with the idea, but there is an international conference there this coming summer and the only available time would be during the third week of August."

"I'll check with Alistair. I know he has some business trips around then, but not exactly when," Lily said.

"We can probably find someplace else if we need to. I've used Luna's garden before. It's really beautiful, if a little fanciful. Any word on the flowers?"

"Aunt Hermione loves them, and she's excited about trying to perform the transfiguration. She thinks irises would be a good starting point," Lily told her.

"I think she's right, not that that's a surprise. I love irises, and no doubt was influenced by them when I did that one. Are you sure you don't want to use lilies?" Lavender asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Very funny, Lavender. Now there's a thought... suppose I wanted lavender?" she asked with a grin.

Lavender wished mightily that she didn't blush so easily. Lily saw it, of course, and wondered why it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. 

"Okay, so it wasn't much of a joke. The Weasley Gene strikes again," she said. "What's up next?"

"I need to get your measurements. Fit will be critical on this dress, especially the top."

"I'm afraid I don't have much to hold it up, Lavender. I kind of take after mum shape-wise."

"Nothing wrong with that. Ginny is dead sexy. I was mad with jealousy back in school."

"Really? I mean, I think mum is beautiful, but we've always been a little jealous of well-endowed women like you."

"Well, thanks. But one of the good things about women is that we come in all shapes and sizes. All different. All can beautiful in their own way."

"I hadn't thought of it like that, but you're right."

"Time to get serious about the dress, but there's one thing I need to let you know first."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I refuse to make a veil. I will have no part in covering up that face."

Lily blushed this time, but made no reply.

"Follow me to the fitting room, please," Lavender said. When they arrived, she charmed a parchment and quill to hover nearby. "Okay, take off everything but your underwear, please."

"Uhh, I'm not wearing a bra. I seldom do."

"I don't care, it will make the measurements more accurate. There's no point in being shy, Lily. Fitting a dress like this is a very personal experience."

"Right. Well, I suppose you've seen breasts before."

"Yes, but I never get tired of it," Lavender said, smiling broadly.

"It won't take you very long to look at mine."

Lily kicked off her shoes and removed her slacks and shirt. Lavender walked slowly around her, gazing appraisingly.

"You could be a model. This dress is going to be spectacular on you!" Lily blushed again, kind of all over.

"You don't think my breasts are too small? Alistair keeps hinting about an enlargement charm."

"Don't you dare! Your breasts are perfect for you. It would be obscene to tamper with them. Stand still, please."

Lavender stood in front of Lily with the tape, and gently urged her arms away from her sides.

"Hold your arms right there, please," Lavender asked, and she passed the tape around Lily's chest and smoothed it around the fullest part. "Okay, got it," Lavender muttered to herself, and she moved down Lily's body, measuring under her breasts, then around the bottom of her rib cage before measuring her waist. She dropped to her knees and passed the tape around Lily's hips.

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked when she noticed that Lily was fidgeting a little. "Am I tickling you?" she asked as she slid her hands around Lily's hips to position the tape. 

"No, I guess I'm just a little nervous. And I've never really been touched like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"So gently, and your hands are a lot softer and warmer than Alistair's," Lily said.

"Well, I would hope they are. Just a few more measurements, and then you can get dressed."

Lavender measured from the point of Lily's hips to the tops of her feet.

"Move your feet to shoulder width, please. This dress will be quite form-fitting, but you do need to be able to walk." Lily complied, and Lavender measured around her thighs and calves before standing. "Just one more," she said, and she measured down the center of Lily's body from the hollow of her throat to the bottom of her breastbone. The parchment and quill that had been recording the measurements floated over to a table and settled there.

"That's that, then. You can go ahead and get dressed."

"I thought it was just bust, waist, and hips," Lily said as she got dressed and tried to figure out why her stomach was fluttering.

"Not for a dress like this. The fit has to be precise. I should tell you that it might take several fittings to get it right, and if you are uncomfortable with me touching you then maybe we should pick another style."

'Uncomfortable' was not precisely the way Lily would describe how she was feeling at the moment. 'Unsettled' would have been closer to the mark. 

"No, I want this dress. I'm fine with you touching me. I'm just not used to it. What next?"

"We need to pick a fabric. Follow me."

Lavender led the way to the storeroom and pulled out a few bolts of white fabric.

"Do you want white? If not, I don't mind using magic for the colour so the choices are open."

"I think white will work with the flowers," Lily said, "and that would give it a little touch of tradition."

"I agree. Speaking of the flowers, I think a circlet made from those would be the perfect touch. The colours will go beautifully with your hair."

"Great idea! Thanks, I knew it was the right thing to do, putting myself in your hands."

"You're in good hands with me, never fear. Here, see what you think of this one. Take your shirt off again, please. There will be no place at all for a bra with this dress and we need to be sure we pick a fabric that is comfortable against your skin. Any sort of knickers will result in visible lines, but if you don't want to go without I'll make you the thinnest pair that I can."

"I'll be okay as long as you can't really see through it. I kind of like a nice breeze around my privates."

"O-kay..."

"Sorry, that's a family joke."

Lily did not hesitate to remove her shirt. She really did want to feel this fabric against her skin. The first two were simply not right, but she let out a deep sigh when Lavender draped the third over her shoulder.

"Do you like this one?" Lavender asked.

"It's _heavenly_! What's it made from?"

"I don't know. It's Veela-made and they won't tell me. There is no other fabric like it. The supply is limited, and it's quite expensive. But your budget will cover it easily, especially if we use Hogwarts as the venue. And I'll knock a bit more off the fee because it's easy to work with. Let's wrap it all the way around you, okay?"

"Sure," Lily said, and she held her arms straight out while Lavender wrapped the fabric around her and smoothed out the wrinkles. 

"How does that feel?" Lavender asked.

It took Lily a moment to reply.

"Can I wear it home?"

"I can stitch up a pillowcase from this quickly, if you like. That way we can be sure that your skin really gets along with it," Lavender offered.

"I hate to trouble you, and that would scarcely be part of the service." 

"Client satisfaction is paramount. This won't take long. There are drinks in my office, including a very nice elf-made wine in the chiller. Help yourself, I'll be right there."

Lily suppressed a shudder as the fabric slid over her skin, and hoped that Lavender had not noticed what was going on with her chest. The fabric had felt _really_ good.

After putting her shirt back on, she headed straight for the wine. She was on her second glass when Lavender entered the room and handed her a parcel.

"Thank you, this is very nice of you. The wine really is good. Can we have it at the reception?"

"Great choice, and we certainly can."

Lavender poured herself a glass and sat beside Lily on the couch.

"It will be a few days before your dress is done enough for the first fitting. I'll get in touch and we'll set a time. It's not too soon to start planning the menu, however. The elves really can make anything, but they do need at least an idea of what you want. And we should go to Hogwarts and scout out a venue for the ceremony. I'm free this weekend."

"Okay, how about Saturday? We can have lunch in Hogsmeade; my treat," Lily said.

"Sounds good. Shall we meet at the Three Broomsticks at eleven? Might as well avoid the lunch crowd if we can."

"Works for me. Thank you for everything, Lavender."

"You're quite welcome. Frankly, I've never been this excited about a dress. I can't wait to see it on you!"

"Neither can I," Lily said, and she touched her glass to Lavender's.

Lavender escorted her to the door when they had finished their wine, and Lily gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks again," she said.

"My pleasure." 

Lavender watched Lily until she rounded the corner, and then went to stare into the hall mirror.

"Professional objectivity, Brown," she commanded herself.

((()))

Lily welcomed the solitude of her flat, as well as the company of her cat.

"Misty, my friend, what is going on with me?" she asked when she had settled onto the couch with a glass of a more pedestrian wine.

Misty leapt lightly into her lap, and touched a soft paw to her face.

"Prrrttt?"

"That about sums it up, I guess." 

She thought about her reaction to Lavender's touch, and tried to figure it out. It hadn't tickled, and her mother's hands were just as soft and warm. So were Rose's, and they touched each other all the time. She and Rose were quite close, and usually snuggled together when they had sleepovers. They still had them, on occasion. But the touch of Rose's hands had never affected her like this, regardless of where that touch happened to be. 

Even more confusing, though, was the feeling of belonging that she had with Lavender. 

She simply did not understand it. It seemed so fast, so new, so--so _much_.

After finishing her wine, Lily fed Misty and then had her own dinner. She yawned hugely, took a shower, and then put her new pillowcase on her favourite pillow.

She sighed when she got into bed, and she burrowed her face into the pillow and relished the feel of it against her skin. She hugged it to her chest, and replayed the day's events in her mind. Even the pillowcase did not feel as good as Lavender's hands. Nor did those of her fiancé. A different sensation washed over her, and she did realise what this one was. She was aroused. With more intensity than she ever had experienced before.

In context, that frightened her.

But the feeling didn't go away. And if the pillow was no real substitute for Lavender's touch, it was what she had.

She slept quite well.

Eventually.

((()))

"Hi, Lavender," Lily said, "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"I just got here. I haven't even ordered something to drink."

"Good. I'm really looking forward to this! It will be fun to look around Hogwarts without an exam looming," Lily said.

"Or worrying about getting detention," Lavender added.

"Good morning Miss Potter, it's nice to see you again," Madam Rosmerta said. "Hello Lavender, welcome back."

Both Lavender and Lily took a moment just to look at Rosmerta. The silver in her hair only increased her beauty.

"What do you recommend?" Lily asked.

"The shepherd's pie is good today. We just got in the vegetables this morning, and they are particularly fine," she told them.

"Good enough for me," Lavender said, "I love shepherd's pie."

"I'll have the same," Lily told her.

"What will you have to drink?"

"Gillywater for me," Lavender said.

"I'll have gillywater too, but I'd like some tea as well."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"This place hasn't changed a bit since school," Lavender said, looking around. "And apart from the silver in her hair, neither has Rosmerta. That is simply unfair."

"She really is beautiful. I love the silver in her hair, I hope mine does that. Uncle Ron still turns red when somebody mentions her. He had a fierce crush on her."

"So did I," Lavender said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"He never worked up the nerve to ask her out. Of course, if he had done, Aunt Hermione would have hexed him sideways."

"It wouldn't matter if he had asked. She's gay," Lavender told her.

"I heard rumours to that effect back in school. There were always rumours in school, though. Are you certain about that?"

"Yes."

"So have you and she ever... please excuse me, it's none of my business."

"It's fine to ask, Lily. No, we haven't. She saw me sitting alone at that table in the back corner one day. I was out of school then and working at Gladrags. I came here for dinner, and honestly, to be near her. She saw that I was upset, so she sat down at the table with me. The place was pretty busy, but she didn't seem to care about that."

"That was very kind of her," Lily said.

"Yes, it was. I was surprised that she had noticed that I was upset, and even more surprised that she cared that I was. 'Kind' is the best description of Rosmerta that I can think of." Lavender stopped talking and looked back at that table. Lily thought that Lavender was remembering that talk, and she waited in silence to see if the story would continue.

"She just sat there for a while with this soft smile on her face. It seemed like she really saw me, that just perhaps she knew. She asked if I wanted to talk about it, and it all just tumbled out. I told her that I was attracted to her, and I asked her what was wrong with me. How could I feel that way about a woman? Especially one much older than I was."

"I can see how that would be somewhat confusing..."

She could indeed see that. 

"All of my life, I had heard that I was supposed to get married and raise a family, do the wife and mother thing, you know? And there I was, longing for her to touch me, to hold me, to want to be with me. There had to be something wrong with me, didn't there? So I asked her. I asked Rosmerta what was wrong with me."

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'I understand, Lavender', and I could see on her face that she really did. She knew. She understood."

"What happened then?"

"She asked me to wait, and went to the kitchen and brought back food for the two of us. It was shepherd's pie," Lavender said with a smile. 

Lily was entirely drawn into Lavender's story.

"Please don't stop there," Lily asked.

Lavender thought that Rosmerta would have brought their drinks by now, and she looked around and saw her behind the bar. Rosmerta waved, then gave a "carry on" gesture to let Lavender know that she would give them time to talk.

"Well, I told her that I wasn't really hungry, and she said, 'But you're feeling kind of empty, aren't you?' I didn't say anything, and then she said 'Go ahead and eat something, it might help a little. And listen while I tell you something very important. Please.' So I ate and I listened to her."

"What did she tell you?" Lily whispered, leaning closer to Lavender. 

Back at the bar, Rosmerta saw that, and smiled.

"She told me that there was nothing wrong with me. She told me that she was attracted to women too, and always had been. That many women felt that way. She said that was just the way they were. Nothing happened to make them feel that way; that many men were attracted to other men and some people were attracted to either sex. That no one really understood what drew two people, and even sometimes more than two people, together. That emotions didn't follow conventions, and refused to be put into neat little boxes. I think that I knew that intellectually, but it was entirely another thing to experience it, and hear it from her." 

"And you feel that way too?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I think I must..." 

Lily certainly found it an altogether different thing to experience it. So maybe nothing was actually wrong about her feelings for Lavender, but that didn't mean that it was a good idea to act on them. Or get married under the circumstances. But inertia is a powerful force.

"I'm thirsty, where's the gillywater?" she asked, more to try and clear her head than for any other reason.

Upon seeing Lily straighten up in her chair, Rosmerta brought their drinks.

"Your food will be right out," she said. "Let me know if there will be anything else. We have a very nice trifle if you want pudding."

"I guess I better go easy on the pudding until after the wedding, huh, Lavender?"

"Might be a good idea. There won't be much extra room in your dress."

"Where shall we go on the grounds?"

"There are a couple of places by the lake you might like, and a really pretty clearing in the forest. I talked with the centaurs, and while they aren't thrilled with the idea of a bunch of humans in their forest, they do remember what your father did for everyone. So it's possible."

"We'll just hold that in reserve, then."

"That's probably best. And we need to check out the Great Hall with an eye towards having the wedding there. Setting it up for the reception will be simple."

The shepherd's pie arrived, and it fully lived up to the claim. They thanked Rosmerta as they left and then headed up the road to the castle.

"Have you ever dated a woman, Lavender? Rosmerta, perhaps?"

"Yes. Not Rosmerta, though. She told me that she was flattered by my interest, but that she already had someone in her life and was happy. You haven't ever been out with a woman?"

"I've only dated one person other than Alistair. Scorpius Malfoy asked me out once. He was quite the gentleman, but we realized that we would rather be friends than romantically involved.

Lily longed to ask Lavender who she had dated, and what it was like to go out with a woman, but she didn't think that it would be appropriate to do so.

"His father asked me out a couple of times, but I was never interested in him," Lavender said.

"You dated Uncle Ron, didn't you?"

"For a while, yes. I really liked Ron, but he was always gone on Hermione. Frankly, I think he dated me just to make her jealous," Lavender told her. "Besides, kissing Ron was kind of like having your face licked by Hagrid's dog."

"I know what you mean. Alistair can get kind of carried away, too. Sometimes it feels like he's trying to swallow my face."

"You can try to train him, but be gentle. Guys can be sensitive about things like that. Let's start by the lake. Here's the path."

The first place they went to was the beach where the Triwizard stands had been.

"It's pretty," Lily said, "but kind of open and plain."

"Okay, follow me. You might like the next spot better. I used to go there when I was stressed out over something. It's at the far end of the lake."

Lavender led Lily on a faint path through the edge of the forest. After quite a bit of a hike, they heard rushing water, and then soon came to a place where a stream flowed rapidly over stones on its way to the lake.

"I've never seen this place," Lily said. "It's perfect!"

"You should see it at sunset. There isn't a lot of room, though."

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to keep the actual wedding ceremony kind of intimate. Just our closest friends and family. We can have a crowd at the reception. I'm worried about that hike, though. I can't very well do it in my dress, to say nothing of everyone else."

"I like the idea of the intimate ceremony. I can make arrangements for magical transportation. Have you checked with Alistair on the date?"

"He's having to arrange things with his work, but it looks like the 19th will be good. It's his dad's company, but business is business for the Puceys. Work doesn't _always_ come first, but usually it does."

"A business won't run itself, that's for sure. I'll set it up for that date, but please let me know as soon as you're sure. There isn't a lot of flexibility if it's going to be here."

"Of course."

"Let's go check the castle for a backup plan in case the weather is lousy. August can be a stormy month around here," Lavender said.

They made their way to the castle and were greeted by Professor Longbottom.

"Hi, Lavender, Lily; it's good to see you. Hermione has consulted me about the flowers, and the transfiguration should be successful. But we still have some work to do, and we want Luna's input. It's a spectacular flower, and if you don't mind, Lavender, I'd like to try and cultivate a living strain of it."

"You can do that?" Lavender asked.

"I think so. It will be fascinating to try, anyhow. If it works, I'm going to call it 'Lavender's Iris'," he told them.

"It would be an honour. Thank you, Neville."

"Professor Flitwick is waiting in the Great Hall. I think he's going to ask to do the music, Lily," he told her.

"One less thing to worry about, then," Lily said.

"Give my regards to Harry and Ginny. Please excuse me. I've got some fragile seedlings I need to look after."

"I will, and thank you for working with the flowers."

"My pleasure. Good afternoon, ladies."

Professor Flitwick was very helpful and enthusiastic, and after talking with him about her preferences, Lily was happy to leave the details in his hands.

"He hasn't aged a day since I was a student, either," Lavender said while they were walking to the gates. "Must be something in the water around here."

"Could be, I suppose, there's certainly enough magic about the place to do nearly anything. Flitwick was one of my favourite professors. It feels right for him to do the music. Having it here was a great idea, thank you."

"It's my job, and I'm glad you're happy with this part. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade for a drink before we head back home?"

"Let's have dinner. There's a really good Muggle restaurant near my flat," Lily suggested.

"You've talked me into it. Lead on!"

They walked through the gates, and Lily took Lavender's arm and Apparated them.

"I hope you like Thai food," Lily said as they approached the restaurant. "But if you don't, there are other places nearby."

"I love the stuff, and I'm really hungry. We walked off that shepherd's pie at Hogwarts."

"That's for sure," Lily confirmed.

Lily was greeted with pleasure, and they were seated right away.

"Everything is good here." 

"Okay, and dinner is on me. You got lunch, it's my turn."

"Thanks. Shall we have spring rolls for a starter?" 

"Absolutely!"

The server came and took their order. Lily and Lavender sipped their tea while they waited for the food to arrive.

"You know, I can't remember when I've enjoyed a day more than this one," Lily told her.

"I expect you're excited about the wedding. But I had fun too."

"I am, but it was more than that. I really like spending time with you. I'm very comfortable around you. You're sort of -- soothing, I guess," Lily said softly.

"Soothing" did apply to how she felt with Lavender, but it wasn't all of it by half.

"That's a very nice thing to say. I really like being with you as well. Oh! Here comes the food." 

Lavender was grateful for the distraction. She knew full well what the feelings she had around Lily were, and was not comfortable with them at all. But Harry and Ginny had asked her to do the wedding, and she couldn't bring herself to let them down regardless of her growing feelings for their daughter. "Professional Objectivity" was turning into a mantra. She hoped it would help.

Fortunately, they really were hungry.

"God, I love spring rolls," Lily said. "Can the elves make these?"

"They can, and spring rolls would be a great reception food. Easy to eat. Have you thought about the reception? Do you want a seated meal?"

"I'd rather have a party. Just set up a buffet and let people graze and mingle. Alistair actually wants that too; it's the one thing he had a strong opinion on."

"That's easy to do, and it will be fun. Formal dinners can sometimes be stuffy affairs," Lavender said.

"So when is my first fitting?"

"How about Wednesday at two in the afternoon?"

"That will work. I have an interview at St. Mungo's that morning, but I'm sure I'll be finished before two." 

"Great, and good luck on the interview."

The rest of their meal arrived, and they concentrated on that for a while.

"That was great. Thank you for suggesting this place, I'll remember it," Lavender told her.

"I'm glad you liked it, and thank you for dinner. Would you like to stop by my flat for a drink before you go home?"

"I'd love to, but I need to finish sketching your dress and start on the pattern if I'm going to have something ready by Wednesday."

"Okay then, I'll see you Wednesday."

They hugged briefly outside the restaurant and then went their separate ways.

Lily sat on her couch with Misty for a while, then she undressed, went to bed, and hugged her pillow while her mind spun.

She was more confused than ever, even though the lunch conversation had given her a substantial clue as to what was going on within her. Could this possibly be happening?

Back in her studio, Lavender pulled out the sketch of Lily's dress and changed the face to Lily's. She was confused as well, but for very different reasons. Including her friendship with Harry and Ginny.

((()))

"I'm all set for the 19th, Lily," Alistair told her as they walked to her flat after dinner one evening. "I have five days off starting the 18th, but I have to pay for that by working non-stop until then. I'll be abroad most of the time. I'm sorry, but the board is insistent that I prove myself before they will accede to father's wishes to have me as vice-president of the company. They do have the stockholders to consider. How are the wedding plans progressing?”

"Great. Things are going really well. It will be a wonderful wedding, and the reception will be one big party."

"I wish I didn't have to be away so much, Lily, but business is business, and I have to learn as much as I can if I'm going to take over when father retires. It's grand of you to handle all the arrangements, but mother wanted me to let you know that she's eager to help out," he said with a grin.

"I appreciate it, but Lavender and I have it well in hand. Too many cooks, you know," Lily replied.

"I do indeed know, the woman raised me. And yet I survived." They shared a laugh at that. "Well, here we are. May I come up for a while?"

"Patience, my lad. We should save something for the honeymoon."

"As you say then, my lass. I trust that a goodnight kiss will be acceptable, however?"

"Indeed it will," Lily said.

It was an acceptable kiss.

Just not the one she really wanted. There were tough choices ahead for her.

((()))

"How did your interview go?" Lavender asked when Lily entered the shop.

"Pretty well, I think. They have an opening for a new apprentice Healer starting in November, and I'm on the short list."

"Good, you'll be a marvelous Healer, I'm sure of it. Are you ready to see your dress?"

"Damn right I am! Let's go!"

The fitting room was dark when they got there.

"I can't see anything, Lavender," Lily said.

"I couldn't resist a little drama. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Cut it out, Lavender."

Lily heard Lavender chuckle, and then -- "Lumos!"

"It's fantastic! You're a genius!"

"Thank you. Shuck those clothes and let's get started. It's not nearly finished."

Lily wasted no time in disrobing, knickers and all. Lavender found herself staring a bit.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Just deciding how to proceed. It's not going to be an easy thing to put on. You're going to need help, even when it's finished."

"Well, that's what you're here for, right?"

"Indeed it is. I'm going to lower it over your head, stand still, please."

Lily could not suppress the satisfied sigh as the dress slid over her body. It was deliciously cool and impossibly soft, if quite snug as the skirt passed down her body. Lavender draped Lily's hair over her shoulder, and fastened the lone button on the whole dress.

"The bodice will be loose this time, but don't worry, that's intentional. What do you think?" Lavender asked.

"I love it," Lily breathed as she stared at her reflection. "I do wish I had a little more up top, though."

"You won't wish you had more when we're done. Let me smooth everything out, then I'll start pinning it to fit properly."

Lavender smoothed the fabric with her hands, and Lily's eyes fluttered closed.

"I made a change on the back. I had an idea I think you'll like, Lily. But if you don't, I can fix it. I'll get the front and then we'll work on the top, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Lavender. I trust you."

Lavender walked around Lily on her knees, and straightened the dress a little before running her hands down Lily's body from her waist to her feet. Lily made a sound, and Lavender looked up at her, concerned.

"Everything okay, Lily?"

"Sure, I'm just a little nervous, that's all. This is exciting, I've never had a dress like this."

"I've never made one quite like it, that's for sure. It's a little long now, but we have to get the top just right before the final hemming."

Lavender stood and examined the dress with a practiced eye. For the time being, professional objectivity was present and accounted for.

"Walk a few steps, please." 

Lily took a cautious few steps toward the mirror, and then back towards Lavender.

"Can you walk okay?"

"It's pretty confining," Lily said.

"I was afraid of that, and you likely can't dance in it at all. But I really wanted to get the dress to conform to your body. I think the best solution is to slit it up the sides. That will give you freedom of movement without ruining the sleekness of it. It will also show off your legs, and legs like yours should be seen," Lavender told her.

"Thanks." 

Lavender knelt back down and smoothed the fabric where it had ridden up a little when Lily had walked. 

Lily swallowed nervously.

"Slitting it will also keep it from riding up. That's another reason to do it. This fabric never ravels at all; so I won't need to finish the edges. The slit will not be very noticeable when you're standing still, but the skirt will flare a little if you turn rapidly. It's also extremely difficult to tear. I love working with it because it makes things possible that I can't do nearly as well with anything else. We'll go up to about mid-thigh; right here, I think," Lavender said, and she measured out two palm widths above the bend of Lily's knee on either side and marked the fabric. "That will be ready for the next fitting. Now for the top." Lavender stood and backed up a step.

"Sometimes I amaze myself," she said quietly. "Okay, face the mirror please."

Lily turned, and Lavender's face appeared over her shoulder, as did a pincushion floating nearby.

"I promise not to stick you. Now let's see..."

She pulled tight the thin band of fabric that ran across the back of the dress, and pinned it. The cloth fitted closer to Lily's breasts.

"That's better, Lavender. Still no cleavage to speak of, but that's the lay of the land, I guess."

"I'll take care of that in a minute, but first I want to show you what I did with the back." Lavender produced her wand. "I don't use magic for the tailoring, but it's really useful for letting you see the whole thing."

She cast a spell, and Lily had the same view of her back that she did. 

"There is no back to this dress." 

"Not much of one, no. This is all you. I did stop short of your hinder cleavage, though. Nothing I could do would be as beautiful as your back is. Just look at those dimples," Lavender said as she traced them with her fingers and then rubbed Lily's back absent-mindedly before getting her hands under control. "You did specify sexy, right?"

Lily swallowed before answering.

"I did. Alistair's mother is going to have a stroke, but I don't care. There's kind of a gap at my waistline, though."

"Yes, let me pin a strip of fabric across there to snug it up. This is just for fitting purposes, I'll use a strand of pearls for the finished product. There, how's that?"

"Perfect. But won't the train cover my back anyway?"

"It will cover it, but it won't hide anything at all. The lace I picked is the sheerest stuff imaginable, and it weighs practically nothing. It will be here for the next fitting."

Lavender flicked her wand, and Lily was once again looking at the front of her body in the mirror.

"Okay Lily, try and ignore my hands and just look at your reflection."

Lavender reached around and placed her hands on the sides of Lily's breasts, lifting them a little and moving them closer together. 

"Lavender, what are you--"

"Just look at yourself, Lily..."

"Oh. Where did those come from?"

"They've been there all along. Tell me when to stop," Lavender said, and she pressed Lily's breasts closer together.

Lily was fascinated as she watched her cleavage deepen, but the idea of telling Lavender to stop never crossed her mind.

Lavender, however, retained her professional objectivity.

Apart from a tingling feeling here and there, anyway.

"How's this? Any more and it will start to look odd, I think," Lavender said.

"Give me a minute please. Actually looking like I have breasts is new to me."

So was the feeling of Lavender's hands on her breasts, even through the fabric. It was a far different sensation from when Alistair touched her there, and she could not help licking her lips, but she did manage not to make a sound.

"I don't think it can look any better than this," she said after a long moment.

"Neither do I. Slide your hands under mine and try to hold everything in place while I pin it temporarily. "

Lily did so, and Lavender's hands were warm against her skin when she put them between Lily and the pins.

"There! How is that?" 

"I love it!" 

"It will look even better when I finish the darts properly. I tried to figure out a way to show more of you in front, because your tummy is so pretty. But I can't really make it open like the back is without losing the support for your breasts. I hated to hide those freckles, though. I'm a little jealous."

"You have freckles," Lily pointed out.

"Few and faint, but I suppose that's what I get for being born a blonde with little Irish ancestry. So, do you want me to change anything?"

"You're the expert, Lavender. Aunt Hermione told me I'd be smart to leave this up to you, so I will. If Alistair's mum dies, she dies," Lily said.

"She might not be the only one. In all modesty, I have to say that this is the sexiest dress I have ever seen, let alone made."

"That's what we're going for. What's next?"

"That's it for today's fitting. It's going really well. I have one more idea that I'll show you next time. Don't ask, it's a surprise. Let's get this off carefully, then you can get dressed." 

Lily stood motionless as Lavender eased the dress off over her head, but once again she could not suppress the soft sound that she made at the feel of the fabric sliding over her skin.

Lavender heard it, and she certainly saw the flush of Lily's skin and how erect her nipples were, but she made no comment nor gave any sign that she noticed anything at all.

Professional objectivity.

Lily dressed while Lavender carefully put the dress away.

"May I take you to dinner?" Lily asked. "It's my turn to buy, but you can pick the place."

"I'd love to have dinner with you. I have a favourite place within Apparition range, but it's quite expensive. We should go Dutch." 

"Fine, but I'll buy the wine."

"And I'll cover the gratuity. Put your arm around me and I'll take us there."

"It's a deal."

Lily put her arm around Lavender's waist and held her closely.

It felt right.

((()))

"How are things going, Lily?" Harry asked her.

"Just great, dad. I absolutely love the dress, and Professor Flitwick is doing the music. Aunt Hermione, Neville, and Luna are doing the flowers, and the Hogwarts elves are catering."

"I don't see how you can improve on that, then," Harry said. "So how much is all this going to cost me?"

"Well under the budget, and less than you would think. Having it at Hogwarts saved a lot, and Lavender is giving us a discount."

"The important thing is that you're happy with it, Lily. I was just playing the father of the bride," Harry told her.

"You spoil her, dad," said James.

"And just who got the latest model Firebolt, James?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. Right. Best wishes, Lily!"

"Thanks, big brother, I love you too," Lily told him.

"How is your dress coming along?" Ginny asked.

"It's simply stunning, mum. I can't even begin to describe it."

"Is it sexy?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"It's damn near pornographic," Lily said with a matching grin.

"Okay, James, let's go have a beer or twelve with Ron," Harry said as he stood.

"Good idea, dad. We can pick up Al on the way. See you later mum, Lily."

"So long, boys," Ginny said. "So, do I get to see it before the big event? It's not bad luck for your mother to see it before the wedding, you know."

"When it's finished, mum. Lavender says she has a surprise for me at the next fitting. She's absolutely brilliant."

"If you're happy, I'm happy. Have you thought about the things I asked you to? Have you thought about what you _really_ want for yourself?"

"Believe me, mum, I have never thought so hard about anything in my life."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"I'm still not quite there, but you were right that I needed to think things through."

"Good. And don't feel pressured to go through with it because it will cost something to call it off. Like Harry said, money just does not matter compared to your future happiness."

"Thanks, mum. I appreciate it."

"Pornographic, huh?"

"Totally slutty, I promise."

((()))

"Hi, Lily," Lavender greeted her.

"What's the surprise?" 

"Patience. Let's get to the fitting room..."

"Why is there a massage table in here? Is that the surprise?" 

"It's part of it. Do you trust me, Lily?"

"Of course I do. I said so, and otherwise I wouldn't have gotten naked in front of you." 

"Well then, go ahead and get naked again, and lay face-down on the table."

"Okay, but why?" Lily said as she began removing her clothes.

"What part of 'surprise' is tripping you up, kid?"

"Smartarse. Okay, I'm naked." She lay down on the table. "I'm face down on the table. Now what?"

"Like I said, patience. Get ready, this will be cold."

"Whooo! Yes, it is. What is it?"

"It's an astringent cleanser. I need to remove the natural oils of your skin."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to paint on you. Don't worry, it won't harm your skin and it will come off easily," Lavender said.

"If you say so, Lavender. I still don't get it, though."

"You will. Try and relax, this might tickle a little."

It tickled at first, but soon the soft touch of the brush on her back was not tickling at all. Lily squirmed a little.

"Do you need a break?" Lavender asked.

"No, I just needed to shift a bit."

"I'm almost done," Lavender told her.

"Pity. It actually feels kind of good," Lily replied.

"I'm glad. Just a little more... and... done. Don't get up yet, it needs to dry. I'll see if I can help it out a little," Lavender said, and she began to blow softly over Lily's back.

Lily shifted again.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes, it just tickles a little, and it's a bit cold."

The gooseflesh on Lily's back supported that, but she felt anything _but_ cold. She felt Lavender's fingers trail lightly over her back, and coughed to cover the sigh that wanted to escape.

"That's got it. Stand up and I'll help you into your dress."

"You're not going to tell me what you just did, are you?"

"No, but I'm going to show you. Now be still, it will be a little trickier to get on this time."

Lily stood still, but this time she didn't even try to conceal her pleasure at the feel of the fabric on her skin. That made a useful cover for her pleasure at the touch of Lavender's hands on her skin.

"Everything okay?" Lavender asked as she smoothed the fabric.

"Very okay. This dress just feels so good."

"I'm glad. Let me fasten this strand of pearls... that's got it. Have a look," and she turned Lily to face the mirror.

"Oh." Lily whispered when she saw her reflection. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad that you approve. Now close your eyes while I attach the train. I want you to get the full effect."

Lily closed her eyes, and had the sensation of a butterfly passing by her back while something soft encircled her neck. That felt good too.

"Okay, you can look now," Lavender said.

Lily opened her eyes and saw what looked like clouds floating behind her.

"Just a second, please. I'll arrange your hair and then show you the back."

Lily shivered a little when Lavender slid her fingers beneath her hair and smoothed it down her neck.

"We should probably put your hair up for the ceremony, but this will do for now. Ready?"

"Cut it out. I was ready when I got here and you know it. I think you enjoy teasing me."

"Maybe. Just a little. Now close your eyes again."

Lily muttered something under her breath, but she closed her eyes, and Lavender cast the spell.

"Okay, you can look now."

Lily looked.

"Oh. Oh, my. I'm beautiful! I mean, it's beautiful," Lily gasped.

"No, you were right the first time," Lavender told her. "So you like it?"

"I love it! You painted the flower on my back! It's perfect, and the train is like a dream!"

"That may be where the lace came from, actually. Fairies made it." 

"It's everything I wanted! I can't begin to thank you enough."

"Once again, it's my pleasure. And when the pictures of your wedding get out, every bride on the continent will be beating on my door," she said with a grin.

"Ever the entrepreneur, hey, Lavender?" 

Lavender shrugged.

"It pays the bills. But really, I have never enjoyed a commission half so much." 

"Will the flower painting last until the wedding?"

"Not even close. Even a little sweat will start to wash it away. Why do you think I have it so cold in here today?"

Lily looked down at her chest and saw a possible answer to that, but she kept quiet on the subject. She couldn't decide whether it was the temperature or Lavender's touch that was most responsible for it, anyway.

"Then how will it last through the wedding?"

"I'll use magically tinted henna for the wedding. It will last for several days at least."

"Suppose I want to keep it?"

"Then I know a damned good tattoo artist, but that really _is_ permanent. Think about it for a while first."

"Okay. Is it finished?"

"Almost. It went faster than I thought it would. You're easy to work with; the fabric just seems to love you."

"And I love it. I still can't believe how good it feels."

"After the first couple of clients your dress brings me, I'll make you a set of sheets to go with your pillowcase," Lavender promised.

"Does this stuff wash okay?"

"Better than you'd think. You have to use cold water, though, and let it soak. Cleansing spells affect the softness of the fabric for some reason. All that's left now is to finish the hem. I could simply cut it to length with this fabric, but a proper hem will add a little weight and help the dress flare. Check it out from the side."

"That's a lot of leg, Lavender..."

"A fair bit, yes. But it's downright demure compared to the front and back."

"I guess it is. I didn't realise my legs were so long. I'm not all that tall," Lily said as she turned from side to side while looking at her reflection.

"Short torso, just like Ginny. And yet you are still elegant."

"Thanks, but I've never thought of myself as elegant."

"Then you need to start. Are you comfortable with how open it is?"

"I need to move around a little to be sure, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's done except for the hem."

Lily raised her arms above her head and turned her body from side to side. She stood on one leg, then took a few quick steps before returning to the mirror.

"What do you think?" Lavender asked.

"One thing more to try. Dance with me."

"Huh?"

Lavender knew that it made perfect sense to dance; she was just surprised.

"I want to wear the dress to the reception, and if dancing is going to expose anything I'd rather know it now." 

"Oh. Right. The train will have to come off, though. We don't want to step on it. The lace is amazingly strong, but we don't want to get it dirty."

"We certainly don't, and I want to be able to do a good spin to see how the flare looks. It wouldn't do for anything more than leg to show. You'd better take it off. I don't know how it's fastened."

"It's a simple hook and loop on the neck band. Here, I'll get it for you," Lavender said.

She unhooked the train and laid it away carefully, and then tuned the wireless to a music station.

"May I have this dance?" she asked with a smile.

Lily took Lavender in her arms, and they danced, Lavender's right hand on Lily's back.

 _"Professional objectivity, Brown."_ she thought. _"The last thing you need is a straight girl crush on a client."_

 _"This is nice,"_ Lily thought, _"and I'm not cold at all..."_

They drifted closer as they danced, and soon their cheeks were together and Lavender's hand was rubbing slow circles on Lily's back. Lavender's hands had a real affinity for Lily's back.

Fortunately, the paint didn't smear. Lavender's touch was light.

"I guess that's enough," Lily whispered. "Any more and I might sweat a little."

 _"Me too",_ Lavender thought.

"Okay, and thank you for the dance. It was lovely."

"It was, wasn't it..."

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, and then Lily shook herself a little and went to the mirror. Lavender rubbed her face briskly and followed her.

"I can't see anything wrong," Lily said after being sure that a spin did not expose too much. "Do you see anything we should change?" 

Lavender checked carefully, paying special attention to how the front of it was retaining its support of Lily's breasts. Her hands shook a little, and she stepped back so that she could view Lily from head to toe. She could not help but stare. Lily stared right back at her.

"No," she said at last. "I don't see a single thing that I would change..." 

"Dress. Sweat," Lily said.

"Right! Let's get that off of y--" Lavender took a deep breath, and commanded her hands to stop shaking. "I just need to pin the hemline and then we'll take it off."

"Carefully?" 

" _Very_ carefully."

"Pity. I love it when it slides over my skin."

Lavender swallowed, and with the state of her hands it took a little time to pin the hem. But she got it done, and the dress came off without incident or injury.

To the dress. 

"We were just in time, Lily. The paint is starting to soften a little," Lavender told her in a commendably steady voice.

"Will the paint stain my shirt?" 

"It will come out with a regular cleansing spell, but if you'd rather I can just use one on your back before you get dressed."

"That would be better, I'm going to meet with Hermione about the flower when I leave. It's a shame she can't see the flower on my back, but it will be more fun to surprise everyone. I know it surprised me."

They seemed to be forming the habit of staring at one another.

"Okay, turn around please."

Lily did so, and shivered a little as the spell washed over her.

"I can rub some lotion on your back to help restore the moisture of your skin, if you like," Lavender offered without thinking. _"Dammit! I'm an idiot."_

"That would be really nice of you, thank you." 

Lavender rubbed the lotion into Lily's skin, and wondered if she imagined the slight smile she saw on Lily's face in the mirror.

((()))

"You might be able to see the dress today, Mum! This should be the final fitting, and we're going to do my hair and makeup, too. Sort of a dress rehearsal. We'll firecall you when we're finished because it might take a while, but we shouldn't need another real fitting after today."

"Fine, I'll be here, I can take the day off. Lily, have you thought--"

"I'm working on it, mum. I promise."

"Well, that's always been good enough for me, sweetheart," Ginny said, and she kissed Lily on the cheek. "I can't wait to see my sexy little girl."

"Believe me, mum, you aren't ready for this."

Ginny was still grinning when Lily Apparated away for the fitting.

"Hi, Lavender," Lily greeted her.

"Come on, it's ready."

The dress and train were set up on a mannequin in the fitting room.

"It's more beautiful every time I see it. You really are a genius."

"Keep telling me that, it never gets old. And I have another idea for the dress to run by you."

"What?"

"I can make a cutout in the front and put in a panel of that lace without compromising the support. I didn't think of it before because I don't often get to work with it. I think it would look really good and better balance the front and back. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. How big and what shape?"

"Not all that big, from the bottom of your sternum to just below your belly button. As for the shape, I think a teardrop would look good. Not too wide, though. Sometimes less is more. What do you say?" 

"I give myself into your capable hands," Lily told her.

"Thank you, I appreciate your trust. Okay, hair first, then makeup. It won't take very long. You don't need much makeup, and a simple hairstyle will go better with your dress. I think it's beautiful myself, but it's really a simple design. Ready?"

"Yes. Nervous, but excited and ready."

"Nervous excitement is good. Sit in that chair, please."

Lily sat, and Lavender began to brush her hair.

"It's like silk. I'm jealous of that too."

"At least yours has some body. Mine just hangs there no matter what I do to it."

"I could brush this for hours, I love the feel of it," Lavender said.

"Be my guest. I love feeling you brush it. It's almost relaxing."

"Only almost?" 

"Yes. Lavender, something is going on with me. Something new, and I'm confused."

"It's just pre-wedding jitters, it will pass," Lavender said.

"It's not that, I'm sure of it." 

"Can you think of anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Stop brushing, please."

Lavender stopped, and Lily stood up and faced her.

"Can this be just between us?"

"Yes," Lavender said. Something in Lily's expression told her that this was not the time to make light of things.

"Things are happening inside me, feelings... they're new, and I'm a little frightened by them."

"What sort of feelings?"

Lily stepped closer to Lavender, and spoke softly.

"The touch of your hands makes me quiver. When I'm with you I feel safe, and warm, and content." Lily caressed Lavender's neck, and Lavender quivered a bit herself. "When I touch you, I never want to stop. I think that you might feel something like that for me." 

Lily dropped her hand to her side, fell silent, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"I'm not sure what this is, Lavender. My head is spinning and my heart is pounding and there is an ache inside of me that just will not go away. I have never had these feelings before, and I don't know what to do."

Lavender couldn't think of anything to say. 

"I do know that it's nothing to do with the wedding. Maybe it's something to do with the way I look in the dress, or the way that you look at _me_ in the dress. Maybe it's the way you look at me _out_ of the dress. I just don't _know_!"

Lily opened her eyes and looked into Lavender's, and slowly closed the distance between them.

"But I really think that it's just you."

Lily pressed her lips to Lavender's. It was a gentle kiss, a soft kiss, and a completely new kiss.

Both of their faces were crimson when it ended, and both of their hearts were pounding, and neither of them seemed to be able to get enough air.

"Well, that just happened. I can't do this, Lily," Lavender whispered hoarsely.

"Can't do what?"

"You aren't wrong about my feelings. But I can't be an experiment. I can't be a last-minute fling. And most of all, I can't let myself start to fall in love with you and then watch you go off and get married. I. just. can. not. do. that."

"There isn't going to be a wedding. I won't marry Alistair, not feeling like this. I can't. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair."

Lily wiped her eyes, and straightened her shoulders.

"I don't know what this really is, Lavender. Like I said, it's new. Am I in love with you? I don't know. I can barely string words together right now, and I damn sure can't sort out the storm of emotions I'm experiencing."

Lily caressed Lavender's cheek, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"But you are not any sort of an experiment. That I know beyond any shadow of a doubt. You are not just a crush or a fling. You have given me something precious. You have awakened something within me that I never really knew existed. _That_ , I do love you for. I also know that I am in no shape mentally and emotionally to make any kind of commitment right now, with anyone. I still want the dress, though. I'll pay you for it of course; for that and all of the other things you've done. You've done a marvelous job, and you have saved me from making a very big mistake."

Lavender smiled at her. It was a fragile smile, but it was a real one.

"Come on," Lavender said as she pulled Lily to her side. "We've got a dress to finish."

"I'll meet you here later. I have to tell Alistair right away. He deserves that much. Frankly, I'm not sure he'll be all that disappointed, and I'll bet his mother will be thrilled. He's at their Paris office this week. I'll just take the Floo to Fleur's parents' house and Apparate from there. It shouldn't take all that long. There's not really a lot to say."

"I won't tell anyone. If I hear from your mother I'll just say that you had to run an errand. I guess maybe that's the truth, anyway."

"You'll see me soon, Lavender."

"I surely hope so..." Lavender said after Lily departed.

((()))

Lily returned to Lavender's shop several hours later, walked into the office, and collapsed into a chair.

"Ginny firecalled to see what was taking so long. I gave her the errand story. We can put this off if you need time. That can't have been easy."

"It wasn't. He tried to be understanding, and of course that just made it harder. But he was hurt, and I could tell that he was really angry with me. I don't think that he ever wants to see me again. I hated hurting him, but I had to do it." 

"Yes, you did. I only met him once, but he seemed like a nice guy. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He is a nice guy, and he will be. In time. And he has that Pucey 'press on regardless' thing going for him. Of course he asked me why. I went ahead and told him. Don't worry though, I kept your name out of it. I didn't even tell him there was a specific woman, just that I had finally realised that I much preferred women to men. Shit, I'm not even sure that's true. But I'm sure that I'd rather be with _you_ , rather touch _you_ , rather have you touch _me_ , than be touched by anyone else I've ever known." 

"Here," Lavender said as she handed Lily a glass of wine.

"Thank you. At least I had enough sense not to ask him if we could still be friends."

"That was probably a good call, yes." Lavender moved behind Lily and began brushing her hair.

"That still feels good," Lily said with a sigh.

"I'm glad. Try and relax, and let me pamper you for a while. You've had quite a day."

"No shit."

"You do realise the difficulties here, don't you?" Lavender asked.

"I doubt it. I'm still dealing with this one. Can you give me a hint?"

"I'll skip the one where we are both women, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that one I know about."

"Then there is the fact that I am as old as your mother."

"Don't care. That might even be part of it, for all I know. But I surely don't think of you as a mother. Next?"

"I'm glad to hear that. But it doesn't mean that somebody else won't care. Your parents, for instance? And I am very likely to die long before you do. Of course, it's premature to worry much about that. And it's presumptuous of me to think that you would even be interested in a long-term relationship with me. In fact, you've said that you know that you are in no shape to commit to anyone. You surely don't want to make the same mistake twice." 

"No, I don't, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Just please don't tell me this might be a phase I'm going through."

"I don't think it is. But it's still new for you. Your world has changed, and things will likely look a little different to you. Especially people. Yes, I believe that what you feel for me right now is real. What I feel for you is real, too. But you could come to have similar feelings for others as well. You almost certainly will. And you should take time to explore the possibilities. I don't mean that you should start hanging out in gay bars, but I think this would be a good opportunity to really get to know yourself as an individual rather than as part of a set, and let others get to know you that way, too."

"You're right about that. So was mum. I don't want to rush things either. I mean, at times certain parts of me do. _Really_ do, and that's new as well. I never got much out of sex with Alistair. It was okay, mostly because I knew he really wanted it. I thought that was just the way it was for me, even though it wasn't anything like what my friends claimed it was. I'm not so sure about that now. But I don't think it would be a good idea for that to be the start of whatever we might come to have together."

"Probably not. Come with me to the studio, there's something I want you to tell you."

In the studio, Lavender pointed to one of her seascapes. It was beautiful, but there was something out of place about it. The sea was turbulent; wind and tide fighting each other, waves colliding, huge plumes of water hurtling towards a stormy sky. And far in the distance, the start of a brilliant sunrise.

"Aside from having to cancel a wedding, I've been pretty much where you are right now, Lily. I painted this one after my talk with Rosmerta. I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you, that means more to me than I can say. I love it... I should go break the news to mum and dad. Would a hug be okay?"

"Let's take the chance and see. Then I'll wrap the painting and send it to your flat."

The hug was more than okay for both of them. It felt good. It felt right. It felt like home.

When Lily was gone, Lavender flipped the sign on the door from "open" to "closed" and went to sit in her studio.

"Don't be stupid," she commanded herself. "Don't rush. Don't push. Don't wish. Don't assume. But whatever you do, Brown, don't pass up a chance for some real happiness because you're afraid of getting hurt again."

Her eyes lingered on the painting of a barren desert with a lone figured crumpled on the sand.

((()))

"Hi, mum," Lily said.

"Hi yourself. I guess the errand took a while, huh?"

"It did."

"Okay, something's wrong. Spill it."

"I went to see Alistair to tell him the wedding is off."

"I see. I guess you really did think about things, then." Ginny hugged her daughter tightly, and stroked her hair. "I'm so proud of you, Lily. That took a lot of courage, and it was the right thing to do if you have real doubts."

"You were right, mum. I don't know who Lily Potter is, or what she really wants to do with her life. But she seems to be kind of gay."

"I thought maybe so," Ginny said gently.

"You did? Why?"

"Mostly the way you were around Alistair. I never got the feeling that you were really physically attracted to him."

"I did love him, mum."

"I know you did. _That_ I could see. But there are many kinds of love. What made you realise this?" 

"Ummm..."

"That's okay, baby girl. You don't have to tell me unless you want to. It's all new for you, and you need time to sort things out. Just know that your father and I love and support you, and that we are always here for you. And don't worry about telling him, I'll do that. Don't worry about his reaction, either. He'll be proud of you, I promise."

"Okay, and thanks, mum. Merlin's arse, I'm beat. I think I'll just go home and go to bed."

"There are clean sheets on your bed here."

"Thanks, but I want to go and hide out with Misty for a while. She understands me almost as well as you do, and her purr soothes me."

"There's nothing like a purring cat for a nap partner. Sleep well, Lily. I'm sorry I'll miss seeing you in that dress, though."

"You won't. I'm still getting the dress. There may never be anywhere to wear it, but I love the thing. You can see it Sunday afternoon. I arranged things with Lavender."

"I'm glad. You could use a little something to boost your spirits, and a new dress always does that for me."

"Dammit! I just realised that I should go and tell Rose before I go home. Bye mum, and thanks again. You're the best!"

Lily hugged her mother and hurried to go and see Rose.

Ginny watched her youngest step into the green flames and disappear. 

" _She'll be okay. I have to believe that. And at least I won't have to pretend to like Madeline Pucey any longer. What an utter cow._ "

((()))

"Lily! It's good to see you. So then, just how hideous is my Maid of Honour dress going to be?"

"That's up to you. Make an appointment with Lavender Brown; she's expecting you and she's a genius. Get a dress that you really want, Rose, as my gift to you. But there isn't going to be a wedding."

"Why? What changed? Did Alistair do something? Did he cheat on you? I know hexes that would make Voldemort puke! Where is the bastard?!"

"Take it easy, Rose. It's nothing like that. He didn't do anything wrong at all. In fact, he was pretty understanding about the whole business, all things considered. As for what changed, I guess I did."

"Explain that, please." (Rose was clearly her mother's daughter.)

"I have realised that I am what you might term 'Sapphically Inclined', Rose." 

"Oh. I've wondered about that..."

"You've wondered that I might be attracted to women?

 

"Of course not!" 

Rose sighed.

"I've wondered that about myself, Lily."

"You think you might be gay?"

"Not gay, no. I love sex with the right guy. That's not in question. But... forget it. You have enough on your mind, Lily."

"Oh, no you don't, cousin. You're also my best friend, and I'm not about to leave things like this. Furthermore, I recognise the look on your face because I've seen it in the mirror. Who is she?"

"She? I don't understand, Lily."

"Bullshit, Rose. You never have been able to lie to me and you know it. I freely admit that you're smarter than I am, but you are an open book as far as I'm concerned. So spill it."

Rose sighed again.

"God help me, but it's Pansy Parkinson. I've seen her around, and there is just something about her that..."

"I know what you mean. Pansy really is pretty hot, in a Slytherin Bitch kind of way," Lily said with a grin. "I overheard Scorpius Malfoy's parents talking about her at one of his birthday parties. She's bi, and really prefers the direct approach. That might be your best shot with her."

"Thanks for the tip. Your turn. Who is your 'she'?"

"I'd rather not--"

"Fair is fair, cousin. Spit it out."

"Lavender Brown."

"What is it with us and older women?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I guess we're even more alike than we thought."

"It seems so. I've got an idea! I'll hook up with Pansy, you hook up with Lavender, and we'll all play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'!"

"Why do I put up with you, Rose?"

"Because you love me, and you know that I love you. You also know that I will always be on your side, regardless. You just say the word, and I will fuck up anyone whomsoever is hurting you beyond all recognition."

"You're scary at times, but I do love you so."

"Well then, purely as an intellectual exercise, and since both of us are curious about the same thing, what do you say to a little research?" Rose asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Lily asked.

"Frankly, I'm not all that sure. But incest might not be the best idea we've ever had."

"I expect not," Lily said.

They stood in silence for a while, each of them taking comfort in the presence of their closest friend.

"But you know that I would if you needed me to. Don't you?"

"I do. And maybe a big girl kiss would be okay. No tongue."

"I think it might be really special," Lily said.

It was.

Lily told her goodbye, then went home and retrieved the painting from the fireplace. She took that and her special pillow into the spare room, and put the painting on the wall with a sticking charm.

Not a permanent charm, because she knew that she would not always live there, but that she would always want it with her wherever she was.

She sat with Misty for a while after they had eaten.

"I'm so tired, Misty. Would it be okay if I slept by myself tonight? I'm afraid that I might toss and turn a lot. You can have the big bed."

"Prrrttt." Misty leapt down and went to bed.

In the small room, Lily dropped her clothes in a pile, lay down and hugged her pillow, and fell asleep looking at the painting.

She slept like a stone.

((()))

Sunday morning found Lily at Lavender's shop. She wanted everything finished before her mother saw the dress.

"Well, I'm here," Lily said when Lavender opened the door. "Mum is coming in a little while."

"Good. Your dress is still on the form, come on back to the fitting room."

"Mum was great about things, Lavender. Dad wasn't home but she said she'd explain things to him."

"I'm glad that went well. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Come on, then. I have the henna all set. We won't have to worry about that running."

The henna was easier to work with than the watercolour, and Lavender had a bit of practice now, so it didn't take all that long.

"That still tickles, Lavender," Lily said as Lavender blew softly on the henna.

"Good."

"Tease."

"Little bit, yes. So?"

"I kind of like it."

"That's good too. It's dry now. Let's pour you into that dress before Ginny gets here."

"Right..."

"There, take a look." 

Lily went to the mirror and studied her reflection.

"The flower looks even better in henna, and you were right about the cutout. It's a shame not to use the train, because it's so beautiful. I could wear this dress to a fancy party, but not the train."

"I'll make you a catsuit from it," Lavender told her.

"That would be fun, I think. Say, now that this is a party dress, can we try some colour? Or will that spoil the way the fabric feels?"

"Great idea, and no, it won't. It changes the feel of some fabrics, but not this one. What colour?"

"Red?"

"Let's try it and see... The red makes you look kind of washed-out. It works with the flower, though. Blues or purples would work with you, but would mute the impact of the flower. Well, when in doubt..."

Lavender cast another spell, and her jaw dropped.

"Black it is, then," Lavender breathed. "The contrast with your skin is striking."

"You're not wrong. About the catsuit..."

"What about it?"

"Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin?"

"Ask your mother, she's here. Strike a pose. Ginny knows a lot of rich people who have marriageable daughters."

"Always the entrepreneur, right?"

"It does pay the bills."

Lavender greeted Ginny in the showroom.

"Hi, Lavender, these dresses are really pretty," Ginny greeted her.

"Thank you, but as the saying goes, 'you ain't seen nothin' yet', believe me. Follow me."

Ginny followed Lavender into the fitting room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Lily had posed so that her back was on display while one whole side of the front of the dress was visible.

"Well, fuck me," breathed Ginny.

"Are you sure Harry wouldn't mind?" Lavender said with a wide grin.

"Cut it out, you two," Lily said. "Well, mum, what do you think?"

"Okay Brown, who is this slutty supermodel and what have you done with my little girl?"

"I'm all grown up now, mum."

"Yes you are. That dress is beyond sexy, and so are you. This is kind of a shock to a mother's heart." 

"Have some water, Ginny," Lavender offered.

"That will do for a start, Lavender. And to think that I made her... damn, I'm good."

"Mum, this is getting a little weird."

"Just try and imagine how I feel, then."

Ginny drained the glass of water.

"Will you make me a dress like that, Lavender?"

"That one is an exclusive. But I'd be glad to make something just for you, if you want." 

"Thanks. Darling, may I borrow that dress for my wedding anniversary? We're close to the same size."

"It might kill dad to see you in this dress."

"Trust me, if seeing you in it doesn't kill him he'll survive me wearing it. However briefly."

"I can't hear this," Lily said.

"I am still so proud of you, Lily. But I really am sorry that you won't get to show that dress off."

"Why won't I? There's no wedding, but we can still have a party, can't we? We can call it a coming out party. People are going to find out I'm gay sooner or later. It might as well be on my terms. Anybody who doesn't like it doesn't have to attend. I am not going to hide. Professor Flitwick has the music all planned, the elves have the menu, and the date is reserved. If you and dad would front the cost, I'll pay you back. I've already paid Lavender for the dress and things."

"Great idea. The party is on, and we'll be more than happy to pay for it, so don't worry about that. Thank you, Lavender, for everything. You'll get every Potter and Weasley wedding that ever comes up, and that's a promise. And we'll talk about a dress for me later."

((()))

Lily and Lavender grew closer over time, and while they were not lovers, they were more than friends. Lavender's love for her independence had encouraged Lily to explore her own, and she found that it suited her quite well.

They spent hours together comparing the details of their lives, and found that regardless of the age difference, that they were much alike in what they wanted out of life. They not only got more comfortable with one another, but with themselves as well.

Lavender shared the fear and confusion she had experienced as she learned that not only did she not want to be a wife and mother, she didn't want a man at all. Merely looking at Rosmerta excited her more than sex with any man she had ever been with. She had been much happier since her talk with Rosmerta, and was thrilled to be able to give something similar to Lily.

And she felt a spreading warmth when she recalled a key difference in the respective situations.

She was unattached, and she began to think that Lily might prefer to remain so as well. She did not, however, press the point. What she had with Lily was too precious to risk.

Lily was still unsure about many things. The feelings that she had while she was with Lavender were not among them. The occasional kiss they shared set her on fire, but she too was afraid of whatever risk there might be in taking things further.

Just perhaps she would find another woman who could kindle that blaze.

Perhaps.

((()))

Lily was doing some cleaning in her kitchen when the silver horse appeared. Of course, she immediately recognised her mother's Patronus, Equus. By now she was quite accustomed to hearing Ginny's voice coming from the horse's mouth.

"May I come over for a while?"

"Of course, I'm cleaning the kitchen, and I'd welcome an excuse to stop."

Equus nodded to her and vanished. Lily went to greet her mother when she emerged from the fireplace.

"What's up, mum?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my daughter?"

"Usually, yes." 

"You've got me there. I was just wondering how you've been getting on since the breakup. You don't have to talk about it if you'd rather not, of course. The kitchen cleaning is a positive sign on its own."

"I don't mind. Things are going well. I actually feel a lot better about my life than I ever have before. I'm finally getting to know Lily Potter, and I like her."

"I'm glad. Is there anyone new in your life?"

"A few people, yes."

"Anyone-- special?"

"If you mean am I in an exclusive relationship, then no. But I do have people who are important to me. Believe me, I'm in no hurry to bind myself to anyone. In fact, I may never need that to be happy," Lily said.

"I'm glad that you're figuring things out. You've been seeing a lot of Lavender, yes?"

"Yes. Apart from Rose, she's my closest friend now. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Lavender didn't turn me gay."

"I know that. People don't 'turn gay'. Anyway, almost everyone has been attracted to a member of the same sex at one time or another. I had a schoolgirl crush on Madam Hooch."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Hermione had a thing for McGonagall. But I fell in love with Harry, and for some obscure reason, she fell in love with Ron. Harry and I have known that Lavender was gay for a long time, and if we were worried about it we wouldn't have asked her to do your wedding."

Ginny shuffled her feet a little. Lily was unaccustomed to her mother seeming tentative about anything, and she braced herself for what she suspected was coming.

"So, have you and she--"

"No, mum. I'm still a virgin as a lesbian, in case you're worried about that. Lavender went through much the same thing I have at about the same age, and she has been a great help to me in coming to accept myself. But yes, I do find her very attractive. She hasn't been pushing me for sex, either."

"I know she never would. I'm handling this poorly, I'm sorry. You're a grown woman and your sex life is your business. And I'm glad you aren't rushing off to have sex with a woman just to see what it's like. Sex with someone you love can be a beautiful thing. But sex just for the sake of it would be empty, I believe."

"I believe that too, mum."

"I guess what I am trying to tell you, in my own clumsy way, is that if you do come to have that sort of relationship with Lavender, there is no need to try and hide it from me and your dad. Okay? It's your life, and your decision."

"Okay mum, and thank you. Of all the people I've spent time with since I started to realise who I am, I do feel closer to her than any of the others. None of them let me feel so much."

"That sounds pretty special. I'll let you get back to your cleaning now."

"Why don't you hang around and pry into my intimate life some more? Cleaning sucks."

"You won't get an argument from me on that one, but I know when to back off," Ginny said.

"Since when?"

"I love you, Lily."

"I know you do. I love you too, mum."

((()))

Professor Flitwick stepped up to the podium and tapped on the microphone.

"Is this thing on? Of course it is. Magic, after all. Just a little joke. No? Oh well."

Flitwick tugged his vest down and cleared his throat.

"Witches and wizards, it is my pleasure to present to you the guest of honour. The inspiration for this entire affair! You all know her, you all love her! Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present-- Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily walked into the room, raised her arms and crossed her wrists, and performed a creditable pirouette. The dress really did flare prettily.

The applause was thunderous.

"Hi, folks. Thank you all for being here, it means a lot to me. And special thanks to my Aunt Hermione, Professor Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, for bringing Lavender's Iris to life. Please take one home with you. Music, maestro, please!"

"I cannot believe that I am getting turned on by looking at a Weasley/Potter cross," Pansy whispered aloud. "That is the sexiest dress I have ever seen. Just look at the thing, and that flower."

"I already have," Rose told Pansy. "And I can get you an appointment to have something made just for you, if you want."

"Who the hell are you?" Pansy questioned.

"I am a woman who is getting turned on by looking at you. Are you okay with that?"

"You _are_ kind of hot," Pansy said.

"Thanks, but that's not really an answer."

"I know who you are now. Your family hates me. I don't even know why Lily Potter invited me, but it sounded like a good party."

"Because I asked her to. You interest me." 

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'd like to find out. Why don't we get something to eat and drink, grab a table, and talk?" 

"Okay."

"Thank you for doing all of this, Professor Flitwick," Lily told him.

"It has been a privilege and a pleasure, my lady." Flitwick gave Lily a courtly bow. "Please forgive me, but the expression on your face seems to indicate that there is something on your mind other than your party."

"There are lots of things on my mind, Professor, I really don't know up from down since I came out."

"And why would you expect to?"

"Because... I guess I don't really know," Lily said.

"My dear Lily, there is a logical explanation for everything. But sometimes we never learn what that explanation is. 'Carpe Diem', Miss Potter. And to follow my own advice, may I please have this dance?"

"Certainly, sir," Lily said, and they joined the other dancers.

Flitwick was an accomplished dancer, and a strong lead, and he and Lily drew many admiring looks and some scattered applause when the dance ended.

"Thank you for the dance," Flitwick said. "I have seldom had the pleasure of dancing with so lovely a partner."

"You're welcome, professor, and thank you again."

"There seems to be a queue forming, I should yield my place, enjoy your party."

Flitwick bowed again, and headed to the buffet.

"Dance with your old man, Lily?" Harry asked.

"I'd love to. Thanks for being so great about everything."

"It's easy to do, Lily. Just be alert if Al wants to dance with you. I saw him coming out of your Uncle George's shop the other day."

"Thanks for the heads up, but I can handle Al. I hope he likes bats."

"Witches and wizards, may I have your attention, please," Flitwick called from the podium. "I have a surprise performer for you this evening. He made a special effort to return to Hogwarts for this occasion. Please, put your hands together for Hogwarts' own-- Argus Filch!"

To the wonderment of all, Filch appeared, resplendent in a well-tailored dark gray suit and a narrow red tie. The place fell silent as the aged caretaker slowly made his way to the microphone. He cleared his throat, and sang a cappella in a rather raspy, but surprisingly beautiful voice reminiscent of Louis Armstrong...

_"Could I have this dance for the rest of my life..."_

Tears flowed freely, and for once, everybody loved Argus Filch. 

When the song ended, there was a moment of stunned silence before the applause broke out. Filch bowed to his audience, his own eyes a bit watery. He had never felt appreciated like this, and he smiled as the shouts of "Encore!" rang through the hall.

"This 'un goes out ter the lovely Miss Lily Potter, who made an old caretaker's life a bit easier by not takin' after 'er blarsted uncles."

That even got a laugh from George.

Filch loosened his tie, pulled a cigarette case from inside his jacket, and lit one up. Then he started snapping his fingers and swaying a little as he paced back and forth. He took a long drag on his smoke, gave Flitwick a nod, and the music started.

_"That old black magic has me in its spell... that old black magic that you weave so well..."_

"Flabbergasted" did not even come close to describing the expressions on the faces of the audience. 

"Why have we never heard Mr. Filch sing before, Professor?" Lily asked Flitwick.

"It took me this long to convince him to. He feared that people would make fun of him."

"That's sad, but I can see how he might feel that way."

"I don't think he would have done it for anyone but you, Lily. He likes you, he said that you were always kind and respectful towards him."

"He's worked hard his whole life. He deserves respect; he's earned it. Thank you for arranging this, it was amazing. What happened to his accent, though?"

"Many people lose whatever accent they have when they sing. Some people even lose their stutter when they sing. There is magic inherent within music," Flitwick explained.

"There certainly was tonight."

Lily took her leave of Flitwick, and made her way through the crowd surrounding Filch. His face was alight with happiness. That was a new thing as well.

Lily stepped up to him and took his hands.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Filch, that was beautiful. You've made this evening something truly magical. I'll always remember it."

"Yer welcome, Miss Lily. An' I want ter thank ye as well. Ye never seemed ter look down on me whilst ye was in school."

"I could never look down on you, Mr. Filch. You're someone I can look up to."

Filch sniffled a bit, wiped his eyes and then broke into a huge grin.

"Rosmerta wants me ter sing at 'er place. What do ye think of that!"

"I think her business is going to double," Lily said, and she kissed his craggy old cheek. 

Filch turned scarlet.

"I'll let you get back to your other fans now. Enjoy the party, I'm very glad that you came."

He couldn't find words, so he bowed deeply to her.

"May I have your autograph, Mr. Filch?" a woman asked when Lily moved away.

And so a star was born.

As the evening drew to a close, Lavender was finally able to claim a dance with Lily. 

"How long did you say that the henna will last?"

"Maybe a week or two," Lavender told her. "Unless you really scrub it, or spell it off. I can take care of that for you if you want."

"I'll just wear it as long as it lasts. I love it, how do I get in touch with that tattoo artist?" 

"I have her card at the shop. How are things going lately?"

"Very well, thanks. I've met some new people that I like, and gone out with a few of them. It was fun. I liked a couple of them enough to kiss with them some. I enjoyed it more than kissing Alistair, but not nearly as much as kissing you."

Lavender allowed herself to enjoy Lily's words. Indeed, their occasional kisses had become both more frequent and less restrained.

"Everyone has been staring at you all night," Lavender told her. "I think they're hoping that your dress will fall off."

"As if. Lavender Brown Originals do not fall off. Until the owner wants them to, that is."

"That might make a good slogan..."

"I really want to kiss you," Lily whispered to her.

"Not right now. If we kiss in front of these people, the women will scream and the men will faint."

"You have a point. It will keep. I'm making progress, but when do you suppose that I will finally know who I really am?"

"That's impossible to say. I thought that I knew who I was, until you came along and turned my world upside down."

"Do you wish I hadn't?"

"Not for the least part of a second. You never get too old to add joy to your life."

"Speaking of that. I really have enjoyed the dates I've been on; talking, dancing, just being with them. But it wasn't like being with you. There was no fire in my belly, no need, no real want. And I was always glad to get home when we parted. I look forward to seeing them again, but I don't really _miss_ them. I never wanted things to go farther than a few kisses with any of them."

Lily put her head on Lavender's shoulder and spoke softly.

"But I really do with you. I'm not a virgin, but I don't feel like I have ever really made love. I want to know what it's like to truly share myself with someone. To give and receive freely, joyfully, holding nothing back... I want to experience that with you. Will you give that to me? Can you? Do you want to?"

"You're really sure this is what you want?"

Lily's whispered " _Yes_ " was scarcely audible above the hammering of their hearts, and Lavender's reply of " _Then yes, because I want that with you, too_ ", was no louder.

But to them, it felt as if they were shouting it from the rooftops.

Lily closed out the party and gave a gift to the elves before she left. Lavender was waiting for her when she got home. 

"I brought the new sheets," Lavender said. "I've already put them on the bed, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

It developed that Lavender Brown Originals actually did kind of fall off, when the owner really wanted them to.

Misty discretely moved to the spare room, and hopped onto the bed in there. She sniffed around and could tell that Lily had been there, and so she figured it would be a good place to spend the night. Because she was a cat, she checked things out further before settling down and going to sleep. She thought the picture on the wall looked too wet for her tastes.

When the sun in the picture rose so high as to be bright enough to wake her, she rose, stretched, and headed for the couch.

_"Perhaps it will be quieter in there as well. It's high time, though. I was beginning to think she'd been spayed..."_

((()))

Lily and Lavender were seated at a table right in front of the recently added small stage at the Three Broomsticks on a Friday evening, waiting for Rose and Pansy. The younger women had finally convinced the older ones to go on a double date.

"Here it comes," muttered Lavender.

"Please try and be civil," Lily asked.

"I will if she will."

"Sorry we're a bit late," Rose greeted them. "Did we miss anything?"

"No. Hello Rose, Pansy, it's so good to see you. Please have a seat, the server will be right over."

"Hi Lavender, you know Pansy, don't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, Lily," Pansy said, and then she switched her attention to Lavender. "I'll say one thing for you, Gryffindor. You sure got yourself a hot fuck buddy."

 

"Thanks, you as well, Slytherin."

Lily heaved a tired sigh. Rose, however, had inherited her mother's level of tolerance for shit like that.

"Witches, _please_ , she said. "You both know that Lily and I tell each other absolutely everything. So I know how Lavender really feels about Lily, and she knows how Pansy really feels about me, and so do the pair of you, and you both _bloody well know it!_ So just shut it, will you? Besides, this old Gryffindor/Slytherin hatred thing is just plain, fucking, lame! And you two do really have a lot in common, so can you at least pretend to be grownups and not ruin the evening? Okay?"

"She's right, you know," Lily said.

"She usually is," Pansy said. "In truth, I'm sick of it myself. Truce?" she asked as she extended her hand to Lavender.

"Truce," Lavender agreed as she took Pansy's hand.

"Now, that didn't hurt, did it?" Rose asked.

"No," admitted Lavender.

"Not a bit," Pansy echoed. "And Lavender, that dress you made for Lily was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Thanks, but you should see her without it."

"You wouldn't mind? Because I'd purely love to."

"Down, girls," Lily said, "let's not spoil things, shall we?"

"Fair enough," Lavender said, "but what is it we're supposed to have in common?"

"Both of you old biddies have much younger and hotter lovers than you deserve," Rose told them.

After a moment of silence, they all started to giggle. It quickly escalated.

"Right again, Rose!" Lavender gasped.

"Touché, sweetheart," Pansy managed to force past the laughter. 

The lights dimmed, and the place fell silent as Filch made his way onto the stage.

"Good evenin' ter ye all, and thank ye fer comin. This first number is a special request from a couple o' friends o' mine," he said, and he smiled at Lily and Rose. "It 'appens ter be a favourite o' mine as well, an' I'm sure most of ye will know it too. Please fergive me fer startin' wi' th' chorus."

The music started, and he closed his eyes and sang.

 _"You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand_  
_You don't have to stay forever, I will understand_  
_Believe me, believe me_  
_I can't help but love you_  
_But believe me_  
_I'll never tie you down..."_

____

____

Lavender and Lily, and Pansy and Rose, did indeed know they didn't have to say it.

But they said it anyway.

Because they wanted to. And because they did.

Filch closed out with "Someone to Watch Over Me", and Lily and her companions managed to fight through the crowd to talk with him before they left. 

"You just keep bringing magic into my life, Mr. Filch," Lily told him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Ye can call me Argus, an ye can be 'appy. That'll do me jus' fine."

"I am happy, Argus," Lily told him.

((()))

"Why don't we all go to my house and hang out for a while?" Pansy suggested when they had gathered outside to say their goodbyes.

"Because you and I have private matters to attend to," Rose explained.

"Oh. Right. We'll do that another time," Pansy said. "Goodnight, Lily. Lavender, I hope we can come to be friends, and I really am sorry about all that shit back in school."

"I think we can. As close as Lily and Rose are, it's going to be impossible to avoid each other. And we really do have a lot in common."

"Come on, Lavender. I have a little something that needs attending to as well. Goodnight, you two, have fun," Lily said.

((()))

Later that night, Misty burrowed under a pillow on the couch.

_"Perhaps getting her spayed wouldn't be such a bad idea after all..."_

_epilog_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was extremely crowded, in The Three Broomsticks that day._

_And the time was half-past eight, when the band began to play._

_All the platters left were empty, all utensils, aside laid._

_All the people tense and eager, all their bills already paid._

_And then they heard his footsteps; their anticipation peaked._

_And not a soul among them, who dared leave to take a leak._

_They were tradesmen, barristers; they were teachers, and a plumber._

_They'd all come to hear him sing; he was one bad mother-fucker._

_They'd heard others sing of course; but they mattered less than zilch._

_Not one of them compared, to that crooner, Argus Filch._

****mouse drop****

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
